


Love at first swipe

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Eren Yeager, Drabble, Erwin & Hanji are married, F/M, Fluff, Levi is a softie, Light Angst, M/M, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Online Dating, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Texting, Tinder, hardly would consider it angst, levi is a cat, not a slow burn, scientist hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Levi is a cat; one that is smart enough to use a dating app and meet his human crush Eren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I've never used Tinder, I think it's impossible to find gay partners on there? I used Tinder because it's a well known app and hopefully there's no international confusion with it.  
> Second chapter is in progress, not yet rated because I'm not sure with smut yet. Estimated 3 chapters, may be only 2.

A black paw swiped over the screen, chasing after animated fish with vigor and making a scientist squeal in the background. Of course she would be proud, her little science experiment was finally understanding how to work the large iPad; the cat seemingly entertained by the fish that filled the screen.

In reality he was waiting for her to leave already.

“I still can't believe you bought the cat an iPad,” Erwin mumbled from the couch, reading his newspaper and looking like he was ripped straight out of the 80's. A sharp fitting suit, perfectly slicked back hair, and bright blue eyes that would make any living creature swoon.

“My little Levi needed something to do while I was away!” Hanji cooed, the woman crouching down to scratch the black cat right behind the ears. She smelled strange, not dirty; but like she was constantly covered in chemicals, and not the kind you clean with.

The two made an odd couple, one that Levi could have never imagined working out, but somehow they made it just did. They both held a special place in his heart, not as owners but as friends. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

“What if he goes on tinder?” Hanji asked, nonchalant, her fingers moving to pet down Levi's backside and up his tail. He flicked his tail in retaliation.

That caught Levi's attention. What was tinder? And was it something dangerous?

“Levi is a cat,” Erwin replied, the blonde looking over the newspaper at his wife. “He wouldn't know how to use it.”

Like hell he wouldn't.

 “He could go on tinder!” Hanji argued, standing up fully to address her husband.

Erwin glanced back and forth from the small black cat and his crazed wife, his heart filled with warmth; he loved them both. Even if Hanji was completely insane and Levi was just a cat. “He’s not going to go on tinder,” Erwin said, this time a little more strongly. If he didn't shut this down now Hanji would talk about it for days.

 “What if he does!?” Hanji galloped over to the couch, making Erwin sigh as she ripped the newspaper out of his hands to have his full attention. She always did, but he would always find it enduring how exciting she would get. “What if we came home one day and some girl was standing outside our door, asking if 'we know Levi’!?”

 “That's not going to happen.”

 “It could!” Hanji urged, her eyes getting so large it looked like they could pop. “Levi could get on tinder! Don't doubt him!”

Erwin glanced over to Levi again, the cat staring back at him with a determined glare. He let the subject drop for now, a kiss to Hanji's cheek pulling her from her cat daydreams. “Lunch?” He asked, knowing it would be enough to switch the woman's mindset. Food < cat.

The couple left together, Hanji giggling like a child when Erwin promised to buy her a root beer float, and locked the door behind them; leaving Levi with his iPad and a tinder based goal.

 Levi closed out of the fish app, rolling his eyes at the cheap programming and design. He could do a better job if he wasn't lacking thumbs. For now his nails would have to do. He went to the Apple store and typed in 'Tinder’ mindful of his claws and well aware of how poorly designed Apple products were. Levi had already broken one of Erwin's iPhones, he still couldn't quite resist the animal urge to push things off the table.

**Tinder**

**Match, Chat & Meet new people.**

Meeting new people didn't sound so bad, Levi was stuck with Erwin and Hanji all day; one could only listen to the couple chat to themselves before eventually growing a little lonely.

Levi installed the app and only had a wait a few seconds before it was ready.

**Create a profile.**

Easy enough, right?

 

First name: Levi

Last name: Ackerman

 

He figured Smith was too boring and chose the last name of his favorite hockey player instead.

 

Birthday: 12/25/1987

He _was_ adopted on Christmas, maybe the year was just little lie..

 

I am a: Man

He wasn't about to lie, he was already going to be lying about being a human for fucks sake.

 

Pick your best photo!

Uh oh.

He could put up a picture of Erwin.. but that would be strange. It felt like cheating. Instead, Levi took a selfie. His little pink nose and not too expressive blue eyes gazed into the iPad camera, and he tapped his paw to finish the photo.

He looked cute.

For a cat.

After agreeing with the use of his location and filling out some more information, Levi was ready to go. He felt he did a pretty damn good job with the details, he wasn't lying; not one bit.

 

Occupation: House Cat

About Me: My name is Levi, I'm a cat.

 

Levi tilted his head at the screen and tapped confirm, if someone didn't want to talk to him because he was a cat that's their problem.

Just as he had selected, a man's photo filled his screen. Someone by the name of 'Jean’ was 24, and 'looking for hookups.’

Levi wasn't interested, and hit the little 'X’ rejecting the other man. If he was going to make a friend through this app he wanted something that would last.

The cat found himself hitting more 'X's than check marks. No one had grabbed his attention, each profile looked worse than the last. He had almost regretted passing on a few of the options, but later agreed that it was for a best. A yawn slipped through his mouth as he continued to search, why Hanji was ever worried about this app was a mystery to him.

It was boring.

Levi would have more fun trying to kill fake fish.

After a few more minutes of utter boredom, Levi concluded that this wasn't worth the effort. He readied himself to close and uninstall the app, until he saw a sliver of the profile hiding behind the one he currently had open. His paw quickly slapped the 'X’ bringing the next profile into view.

The first thing Levi noticed were those bright ocean eyes, starting up at the camera and telling Levi that he needed his full attention. Levi never found a human attractive before, from movies or magazines; they just never appealed to him. But this human.. was perfect.

There was only one photo available and that was enough for Levi. Eren sat on a giant rock, leaning back and grinning and whoever took the picture for him. Behind him was a waterfall, something Levi had never seen in person before but was always curious to what swimming beneath one was like. He was probably the only cat to enjoy bath time, in fact he demanded it.

 

Eren, 18

_4 miles away._

Occupation: Student

About Eren:

Hi! I'm currently in school in hopes of actually doing something with my life. Brunch is overrated and I'd much rather go camping than Netflix and chill.. Even if I am a bit of a movie buff! NOT looking for hookups. If you have a cat we're already a match ~

 

Levi was already sold before he even got to the last line. He pawed at the checkmark, hoping that he actually stood a chance -

 

**You have a new match.**

 

If anyone were to ask Levi what his response to matching with Eren was, he would say that he smiled and that was it. When actually, he was purring like an engine when he opened their matched message.

 

_Typing…_

 

 **Eren:** Hi!

 **Eren:** I never thought I'd get so lucky to match with someone so handsome 😽

Levi was at a loss of what to say, he wanted to play along, but then nothing would come from this chat. Eren would joke about him being a cat, ask for real pictures, and that be be that.

_Thank you._

_You're the most gorgeous human I've ever seen._

_I love your smile._

 

 _And maybe that was overkill_ , and Levi should have thought his words out a little more carefully, but if this was the only chance he was going to have then he was going to flirt.

Even if he was bad at it.

 

 **Eren:** Thanks!

 **Eren:** Everyone says my smile is dorky..

 **Eren:** But I'm happy you like it!

 

Levi wanted the scratch the fuck out of anyone who insulted Eren.

_Not dorky, very cute._

_What are you studying?_

 

It was a risky shot, and Levi hoped Eren would take the bait. Would he let the subject change without addressing the fact that he has a cat picture as his profile?

 

 **Eren** : Right now I'm taking basic courses, not really sure what I want to do.. my major is marked as ‘English’ but I'm sure I'll change my mind eventually.

 **Eren:** I could see myself as a teacher, but at the same time I'd see myself as a forest ranger.

 **Eren:** Can't decide!

 

Cute. So freaking cute. Levi purred at the thought of seeing Eren in a Forest Rangers uniform, the soft greens would look lovely on his tanned skin.

 

_You're still young, you have lots of time to decide._

_You would look awfully handsome in any kind of uniform_.

 

 **Eren:** I had no idea cats could be so flirty ;)

 **Eren:** What about you?

 **Eren:** Besides being a house cat and all? 😽

  _I work in a lab, only a few days a week._

_Other than that.. I read a lot, watch TV, I don't go out much because I'm so small._

 

Levi never really went outside, he tried to slip past Hanji and Erwin before but they were always careful. He'd only ever been to the vet, to get shots and his teeth cleaned. Thank God Hanji didn't neuter him.

 

 **Eren:** Aww, do you want me to come over and take you for a walk?

 

That sounded amazing. Levi glanced at the top of their chat and noticed that Eren was now a mile closer than he was before. Maybe going for walks with the human weren't completely out of the question.

Just not yet.

 

_Buy me some cat food first, Eren._

_Then we'll see about you coming over._

 

 **Eren:** Sounds good ;)

 

Three hours passed, Levi's humans taking longer than he expected but it was very welcomed. He wished he could text them and tell them not to come home, because his chat with Eren was going perfectly. Levi wished he wasn't so worried at first, Eren made conversation easy and it flowed so well between them.

They were currently debating over the best Quentin Tarantino movie, Levi was standing strong with Pulp Fiction; it was one of the first movies he watched with Hanji once he was finally able to understand complete English sentences.

While Eren insisted on Kill Bill being the obvious winner, his argument being that there are two movies in the series. Two is better than one.

 

 **Eren:** How about this?

 **Eren:** You come over to my place Friday, and we watch all three movies? Then we you can tell me I'm right and reward me with cuddles.

 

If Levi had the ability to blush then he would feel fire in his cheeks. His tail flicked like crazy, his nerves going haywire. It was already Thursday, Levi could continue talking to Eren the rest of that time, _couldn't he_? Then he could cancel on Friday, say something came up in the lab..

No. That was wrong.

He needed to tell Eren the truth, that he really was a cat-

“Holy shit,” Erwin was leaning over Levi, the giant having snuck up on Levi in hopes of tapping the cat's back and making him jump into the air. It was an ongoing joke with them, one that Levi would never admit he loved.

But still that moment he hated that Erwin had become so sneaky.

“What?” Hanji stood in the kitchen, having stayed behind so Erwin could have his fun. “What's wrong?”

“He's on tinder,” Erwin stood there, dumbfounded. Levi was glaring at him, the cat moved to cover the tablet and his texting with Eren. “ _The cat is on tinder_.”

Hanji flew out of the kitchen, passed Erwin, and scooped Levi up and into her arms before he could try and drag the tablet away. Erwin grabbed the iPad, both of them ignoring Levi's hissing as they scrolled through it.

“Oh, he's cute,” Hanji nodded in approval to a photo Eren sent, him sitting at his desk with a grin and a stuffed black cat that Levi didn't believe he had. Hanji lifted Levi up to face her, the cat hanging there and feeling like a fool, “You're gay, Levi?”

Levi was growling at the two, “No shit.”

“And he talks,” Erwin mumbled without looking up. He wasn't surprised, once Hanji's brilliant mind got set on something she usually made it happen. Flying cars? Done. Perfect clones of human fingers? Done. Sharks with laser beam eyes? _Unfortunately_ done. Talking cat? Apparently done. “But he's an awful flirt.”

“Shut up,” Levi hissed in the blondes direction.

“Let me see!” Hanji leaned over for a better look, seeing a section where Levi said he'd give up shitting for the rest of his life for one cat nap in Eren's lap. “Awwww, Levi. This is too cute!”

A quick swipe at Hanji's arm, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to spook her, had the woman dropping Levi to the ground. “Put the tablet down,” Levi warned to the two humans. They might not know his voice but they could hear the very serious threat that lingered there.

“In a minute,” Hanji waved Levi off and grabbed the tablet from Erwin. Her thumbs began tapping over the screen, Levi felt a bolt of jealousy at how easy it was for her. It took him ages to reply to Eren every time, the teen probably thought he was in his 70’s. Levi continued to glare, until he realized what was happening.

_Hanji was replying to Eren._

With a not so ferocious roar, the cat launched himself at the mad woman, only to be caught by Erwin before he could do any damage he'd regret. Levi was struggling, hissing, and clawing at anything he could get his paws on. “Don't reply!” Levi begged, still fighting against Erwin. “I was going to tell him the truth! I swear!”

“Don't worry about it,” Hanji patted Levi's head, while be careful to avoid his claws. “I accepted for you, you'll go to Eren's tomorrow at three.”

Levi went limp, his little kitten mouth hanging wide open; which matched Erwin's expression exactly. “You what?” Erwin asked.

“I accepted!” Hanji was glowing, so proud of her little baby kitten Levi for finding someone to love. “We'll drop Levi off at Eren's tomorrow.”

“In case you haven't noticed, Hanji,” Levi began, Erwin held the cat carefully that was now vibrating with rage between his large hands. “I don't have a human fucking body!”

Hanji scoffed, “Well duh!” She rolled her eyes and grabbed the cat from her still shocked husband. “That's why we're going to make you one!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi turns into a human and sets out to go to Eren's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages :P hoping to get back into writing a bit!

**Eren:** Anything special you'd like to eat?

**Eren:** Is my little kitten picky?

 

The teen had started calling Levi his 'little kitten’ an hour into their chat, and each time he said it Levi swore his heart stopped beating.

Hanji was downstairs, working on his 'body’ he shivered at the idea. The woman was talented, but was she good enough to create something Eren would like?

There was only an hour left before they were to meet up, and Levi was on edge. She asked him so many questions, some he didn't even remember the answer to, but they all dealt with how he'd like his new body to look. Which led to him asking what Eren's type was.. hopefully Hanji could deliver.

 

_ I'm not picky.  _

_ We could order in _ . 

 

It was Levi's way of saying he wanted to spend every possible minute with Eren. 

 

**Eren:** Pizza it is then 😽

 

**Eren:** But I won't do anchovies! 

 

_ Fair enough.  _

_ I don't exactly want fish breath tonight anyway.  _

 

**Eren:** Oh yea? 

 

**Eren:** And why is that? ;) 

 

Sometimes Eren was so bold and Levi could feel himself melt. Even though the teen had no idea what he looked like, he wasn't afraid to flirt right back with Levi. It was killing him not to rush over to the brunette's house now and crawl into his lap. 

 

_ Would you really kiss someone who's mouth feels like they cheated on you with a fish first?  _

_ Not my style.  _

 

**Eren:** So you're saying you wouldn't cheat on me? 

 

A very serious question, very forward actually, but it was one that Levi replied to without a second thought. 

 

_ Never.  _

 

**Eren:** :) 

 

_ :) _

 

“Hanji is almost ready for you downstairs,” Erwin said as he walked into the living room. Levi glanced at the blonde and griminced, he was covered in blood. Or at least what looked to be blood. “Maybe ten more minutes.”

 

_ I'm really excited to meet you, Eren.  _

_ I'm going to start getting ready :)  _

 

**Eren:** Me too!  

**Eren:** I've been cleaning all morning..

**Eren:** I swear Mikasa was getting ready to kill me..

**Eren:** She might be the first one to greet you, btw…

**Eren:** I hope you don't mind..

**Eren:** The.. lack of pictures on your end is.. making her nervous…

**Eren:** I don't care though! I'm going to meet you soon anyway!

**Eren:** She's convinced you're like 50 and a serial killer that’s going to chop me up and eat me..

**Eren:** Uh.. you're not, right?

 

Levi snorted, he wasn’t sure what was worse; being a serial killer or a fucking cat. 

 

_ I’m a cat, how could I possibly live that long?  _ _  
_ _ And no, no murders yet; but the vet better watch their back.  _

 

**Eren** : Good!   
  
**Eren:** That would have been an awful first date..    
  
**Eren:** I doubt I’d even taste that good. 

 

_ I’ll be the judge of that ;)  _

 

“Levi!” Hanji shouted from the staircase. “Get your little booty down here!” 

 

_ Gonna hop in the shower.. _ _  
_ _ See you soon, brat. _

  
Levi closed out of the tinder app, just so that Erwin wouldn’t log into it while he was gone. Then he made his way downstairs, where Hanji was standing (perfectly clean) and waiting for him. It was like walking into a sci-fi movie, Levi wondered what Eren would think if their story was turned into a movie. He purred to himself when he knew the answer, ‘cheesy and poorly done.’  


There were three pods, two of which were empty and one with a body floating in it, it’s face hidden from slouching forward and raven locks floating around it. The skin was pale and glowing from the bright lights shining on it, but Levi didn’t miss the small build along its entire from. The guy was absolutely ripped, hopefully Eren was into it.

The strangest part was the cock. It was floating in the water, totally flaccid and larger than he expected. 

  
“What’s with the dick?” Levi asked as he walked over to Hanji and avoided looking at the thing. 

“Is it too small?” Hanji asked back as she pressed some buttons on an electric panel next to the body. “We don’t have time to go larger but we can always make adjustments.”

Levi blinked, “It’s huge.” 

  
Hanji shook her head and picked Levi up, “The water is really warm.” She explained and placed the cat into another pod like the one the body was floating it. Levi glanced over and saw that the water was quickly draining. “It’s just.. Kind of stretched out.”    
  
Levi could gag, “That’s disgusting.”

Hanji laughed and crouched down, she reached out to ran her hand over Levi’s head one last time, “You ready?”

It was now or never. Levi nodded, “I’m ready.” 

  
The pod door closed in front of him, sealing his fate for what was to come.    
  
“So,” Hanji began, moving back over to the panels to press more buttons. “I’ve never done this before, but we’re basically going to be merging you with the body I made.” The machine hummed to life, buzzing around Levi. “You’ll both merge together, and come out of the middle pod.” 

Hanji yanked down some levers, making the entire machine shake from the power it sucked it. “Good luck, Levi! Hopefully you don't die!”

That was the last thing Levi heard before everything went dark.

 

~~~

“Look how cute he is!” Hanji squealed and picked up the small black kitten. The kitten that was hissing and growling at the woman, fighting to be adopted that Christmas day. “He's perfect!”

Erwin stood next to his wife, looking down at the kitten as it shredded Hanji's ancient and hideous jean jacket. A huge part of him was thankful for that, the blonde tried to get Hanji to throw that jacket out for years. Now it was ruined and she had no excuse to keep it. “I'll go sign the paperwork.” Even if the kitten wasn't marked as perfect, he was perfect for them.

The three of them went home together, Levi destroying the back seat of Hanji's car while Erwin smiled back at the rambunctious kitten they adopted. He was going to be a damn hand full.

 

~~~

“Look how cute he is!” Levi woke with a groan, his arm coming up to shield his eyes from the blinding light. “He's perfect!” For a moment he thought it was all a dream, that he had passed out in that crazy lady's hands and that nothing had ever happened.

_ That he never met Eren.  _

Then Erwin spoke up, “Hanji, he's a naked grown man. Please, give him some room.”

Levi let his eyes open fully, it wasn't a short fur covered leg protecting him from the light; it was a pale human arm. His arm. He let his arms fall, uncaring of the bright light as he looked down on his human form. “Holy shit, it actually worked?”

"Of course it did!" Hanji was hovering over him, her grin almost as blinding as the lab lights above them.

Levi moved to stand, the freshly made human having to swat away two pairs of hands that tried to help him, "How much time do we have?"

"About twenty minutes," Erwin answered, the blonde averting his eyes from Levi's nudeness - the new human unaware of his discomfort at the length hanging between his legs. Erwin thrust some clothing forward, urging Levi to get dressed.

Levi nodded and grabbed each item one by one, he'd been curious enough to watch porn and knew how everything went on,  _ for the most part _ . He struggled with the socks, a small part of him wanted to toss them across the room and chase after them. He ignored Erwin and Hanji's chuckles as he forced them over his feet instead.

Once the shirt was over his head Levi paused, his fingers pinching the material between his fingers and bringing it up to his nose for a better wiff, "Who's fucking shirt is this?" It smelled stale, like a disgusting basement.

"Mine," Erwin answered. "From back in college."

Levi looked down at the shirt, a group of men looked back at him, the words 'Queen' spread below their photo. "Are these men royalty?"

"Erwin," Hanji snickered and shoved her husband's shoulder. "You can't let him wear that."

"It's all we've got," Erwin shrugged.

Levi sighed and let the shirt drop back down, he'd eventually have to get his own clothes. The jeans weren't too horrible, considering they belonged to Hanji.

"Alright, let's go," Hanji clapped her hands together, the crazed and excited brunette running up the stairs with the two men following behind her. Erwin reached behind himself to hand Levi a cellphone. His own no doubt, the tinder app already pulled up and ready for Levi to log in.

Levi grabbed the phone, his human thumbs working quickly as he logged in.

  
  


_ On my way.  _

 

And then with a deep breath legit sent a final message as he walked out the front door to Hanji's car.

♥️

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dumb update, sorry gotta get back into the groove of things. In the next one Levi will finally meet Eren ♥️


End file.
